


April

by theoriginisyou



Series: The Coco!verse [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coco!verse, Dating, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Wooing, side! Ziall, side!Payzer, side!Zarry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginisyou/pseuds/theoriginisyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le cinque volte in cui Louis Tomlinson ha preso un due di picche da Liam Payne e quella che è stata il loro primo appuntamento. E tutte le prime volte che Liam ha rappresentato per Louis nel mentre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I fatti raccontati in questa storia non sono mai avvenuti. I personaggi fanno parte dei One Direction, ma io non li possiedo nè conosco. Non guadagno niente da tutto ciò.  
> Oh, e WARNING! Sono più di ottomila parole. Mi sentivo in colpa a non avvisare.

**ANTEFATTO**  
    ATTO UNICO  
  
 **Hogwarts, uscendo dalla Sala Grande dopo colazione,** _giovedì 2 ottobre 2008_  
  
ZAYN: Merlino, non ci posso credere, siamo a malapena ottobre e già iniziano a rompere coi G.U.F.O.!  
  
LOUIS: Ed è solo l'inizio, dolcezza. Piuttosto, non sai per caso chi è quel tipo?  
  
Z: Quale?  
  
L: Quello, castano chiaro, riccio, culo semi-inesistente, spalle belle larghe... - Louis indica in mezzo alla folla di studenti diretti a lezione -  
  
Z: Mmh, dovrebbe chiamarsi Payne, Tassorosso, quinto anno. È spesso in biblioteca. Bravo ragazzo.  
  
L: Tesoro, hai tralasciato l'essenziale.  
  
Z: Perché so che non ti piacerà. È etero e sbava dietro a una Grifondoro del settimo.  
  
L: Ah, pugnalato alle spalle dai miei stessi compagni di Casa, che destino misero! - Louis si porta la mano al cuore e una alla fronte in un gesto esagerato di sofferenza -  
Z: ...sì, come se io ti credessi.  
  
L: Shh lasciami patire!  
  
Z: Come se davvero tu soffrissi per un rifiuto! Tu complotti!  
  
L: Complottare! Che poco romantico, poco elegante! Preferisco di gran lunga tessere trame, come un ragno per intrappolare una mosca.  
  
Z: Stavi pensando al bondage.  
  
L: ....  - Louis si guarda in giro fingendo innocenza -  
  
Z: Non riservare una fine troppo brutale a Payne.  
  
L: Brutale? Mai! Ma ci vuole un'azione, diciamo, decisa, per aprire gli occhi a chi non vuole vedere.  
  
Z: Tesoro, se lo leghi e lo sculacci, dubito che lo farai divertire tanto da convertirlo alle tue omosessuali vie.  
  
L: Ma i bravi ragazzi sono quelli più divertenti da introdurre al BDSM, una volta che iniziano sono delle troiette!  
  
Z: Come vuoi, Lou!  
  
L: Senti, cos'hai alla prima ora?  
  
Z: Storia della Magia. Perché?  
  
L: Perché. -Louis si mette dietro Zayn, lo blocca cingendogli le spalle e gli aderisce da dietro con tutto il corpo, in punta di piedi, appoggiando il mento su una spalla; Zayn può sentire l'erezione di Louis contro il sedere -  
  
Z: Oh, Payne ti piace proprio! Andiamo, non facciamo visita al bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta da un bel pezzo. Quella voyeur starà smaniando per vedere un po' d'azione.  
  
L: Adoro come pensi, Malik!  
  
  
  
  
  
 **1\. Hogsmeade,** _domenica 5 ottobre 2008 o il Giorno in cui Louis Tomlinson Ricevette il Suo Primo No_  
  
Aveva scordato le gioie di essere il terzo incomodo: una noia pazzesca.  
  
Zayn aveva conosciuto un ragazzino del quinto anno dalla bocca - a suo dire - pazzesca, biondo, irlandese, Tassorosso.  
  
L'unico problema dei Tassorosso era che prima che cedessero, avevano bisogno di un po' di corteggiamento, motivo per cui il Corvonero si era trovato costretto a portare il tipo, Neil o una cosa simile, a Hogsmeade il primo week end di ottobre per un romantico appuntamento (che naturalmente si sarebbe concluso con un orgasmo nei bagni dei Tre manici di scopa).  
  
Louis si era accodato, accettando di fare da ruota di scorta, per il semplice motivo che il tipo era un Tassorosso, i Tassorosso erano tutti amici, e quindi il ragazzino doveva conoscere Payne.  
  
Che infatti uscì da Mielandia proprio mentre i tre vi si avvicinavano. L'amichetto di Zayn si fermò a salutare l'altro profusamente, come se non si fossero visti per anni.  
  
Dopo qualche minuto di chiacchiere inutili Louis si schiarì la gola e, tutto zuccheroso, interruppe la conversazione: "Tesoro, perché non ci presenti il tuo amico? Non essere maleducato, io e Zayn _scoppiamo_ dalla voglia di _conoscerlo_."  
  
Balbettii, rossori,  generale turbamento. Oh sì, era un cazzo di mago -cioè, ovvio. Ma metaforicamente.  
  
"Sì, allora, ehm, Li questi sono Zayn" il biondino gli lanciò un'occhiata adorante (oh povero piccolino, Zayn gli spezzerà il cuore!) " - hai presente no? E Louis, Louis Tomlinson. Ragazzi, lui è il mio amico Liam."  
  
Eccoci qua, Lou. È il tuo momento.  
  
Zayn si limitò a un saluto annoiato e appena cortese.  
  
Louis, invece, si avvicinò a Liam e lo abbracciò, facendo aderire i loro corpi dalle spalle al pube. Liam si irrigidì e si ritrasse, farfugliando un "Piacere". Allora il Grifondoro sfoderò il suo Sorriso Ammaliante™  e in contemporanea si spostò il ciuffo con un Movimento Seducente™ che faceva risaltare la pelle leggermente abbronzata e invitante del suo collo. Rispose in un mormorio: "Piacere mio". La sua preda stava arrossendo furiosamente.  
   
Era indubbiamente l'essere più sensuale di tutta la Scozia.  
  
Ancora doveva capire come fosse possibile che il professor Malfoy si fosse portato a letto Zayn e non lui. Insomma, vedeva l'attrattiva, il Corvonero era bellissimo e bravissimo e tutto, se l'era scopato pure lui. Ma, insomma, lui era Louis Tomlinson, era il meglio, il suo culo faceva girare la testa agli etero più convinti. Addirittura, quando Harry Potter era venuto a Hogwarts per il Due Maggio, l'anno precedente, Zayn aveva detto che si era girato due volte a guardare il suo culo. Harry Potter. Il cazzo di Salvatore del Mondo Magico.  
  
In ogni caso. Zayn era fissato coi biondi. Decisamente. Vedere Malfoy, appunto, Justin Taylor e pure questo nuovo Tassorosso, che tra l'altro era palesemente tinto, con tanto di ricrescita, che mancanza di buon gusto...  
  
"Beh, Niall, allora ci vediamo stasera in Sala Comune. Ehm, ragazzi, è stato un piacere." Liam salutò con la mano con un bimbo di tre anni.  
  
Questo riportò Louis alla realtà. Mentre egli seguiva il suo treno di pensiero, la conversazione era proseguita e si era conclusa.  Fanculo. Non aveva nemmeno potuto provarci.  
  
"Oh dolcezza, fossi in te non aspetterei Niall stasera. Ma ti prometto che si divertirà, Zayn è una garanzia, te lo dice un esperto."  
  
I due Tassorosso, all'unisono e all'improvviso, assunsero il colore di un pomodoro maturo in viso. Zayn strinse Niall a sé, sorridendo suggestivo.  
  
Louis continuò: "Oh, ma, se vuoi posso pensarci io a farti compagnia, sai? Non sono niente male neanch'io, a quanto mi dicono. Dicono che so farti arrivare a vette inimmaginabili..."  
  
Con la mano si portò il ciuffo dietro un orecchio e si accarezzò lentamente il collo, scendendo sul petto. A ogni gesto Liam diventava più rosso. Louis si concesse un lento sguardo rovente lungo il corpo del Tassorosso e, oops. Come previsto la sua situazione stava diventando scomoda dentro i pantaloni.  
  
Il sì era vicino, lo annusava nell'aria.  
  
Louis spostò lo sguardo a fissare Liam negli occhi e si leccò le labbra. Liam aveva la bocca aperta e gli occhi, lucidi e come sfocati, si spostavano dalle iridi azzurre del Grifondoro davanti a lui alle sue labbra lucide e provocanti.  
  
"Allora, cosa ne dici? Ci incontriamo? Vorrei davvero conoscerti più a fondo..." Louis tornò all'attacco.  
  
Liam balbettò: "Io, ma, non-non lo so, cioè, dove, cioè, non, sei Grifondoro, non posso, cioè tu non puoi..."  
  
"Il problema è dove? Tranquillo, non ti chiedo di certo di farmi entrare nella vostra Sala Comune! Ci troviamo alla Stamberga Strillante, conosci il passaggio segreto, vero?"  
  
"Io, sì, lo conosco, cioè, tutti, ma, non.."  
  
"Allora perfetto, no? Ci vediamo verso le otto e mezza lì. Così stiamo tranquilli, soli...ho un sacco di progetti per noi." Louis si concesse un occhiolino a si diede una pacca mentale sulla spalla per congratularsi con se stesso.  
  
"NO!" la bolla d'imbarazzo di Liam era evidentemente scoppiata, e piuttosto forte: "Oh, Merlino, io, no-non intendevo dirlo così? Ma io, ecco, sono lusingato, molto, davvero, dalla tua proposta ma, ecco, non posso accettare? Temo, sì, temo di non essere interessato!?"  
  
"È una domanda?"  
  
"No. I-io non sono..interessato, Louis. Mi spiace. Ci vediamo in giro, eh? A-anche tu Zayn. Ciao Ni."  
  
Louis rimase impalato, davanti Mielandia, con gli occhi di mezza Hogwarts addosso (oh, sì, le persone che passavano, e anche dentro i negozi, _fingevano_ di non guardare! Ah, ma chi non avrebbe guardato la reazione di Louis Tomlinson, _Louis Tomlinson_ , che veniva rifiutato da un Tassorosso?!).  
  
Payne era attratto da lui. Ma gli aveva detto di no. Doveva avere qualche serio problema mentale.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **2\. Sala Comune di Grifondoro,**   _domenica 15 febbraio 2009 o il Giorno Dopo Che Liam Payne Si È Trovato La Ragazza_  
  
Louis attraversò marciando la Sala Comune.  
   
"Danielle Peazer, possiamo fare due parole?"  
  
La ragazza, una bella mora del settimo anno dalla pelle color caffellatte, che chiacchierava eccitata per chissà quale motivo con le sue amiche vicino al fuoco, rivolse lo sguardo verso Louis.  
  
"Fatti. Da. Parte. Con Payne, intendo."  
  
La ragazza scoppiò a ridere: "Ah, questa è bella! Dimmi, irritante piccolo finocchio, perché dovrei?  
  
Zayn, che osservava in un angolo della Sala (non che i Grifondoro fossero poco accoglienti o scontenti di averlo lì tra loro, anzi! Era proprio per questo che il moro se ne stava in disparte, per l'eccessivo _calore_ ) si irrigidì.  
  
Louis, pacato, rispose: "Ora, ora, dolcezza, calmati e piano con le parole. Volevo condurre una conversazione civile. Dovresti lasciarlo stare perché Payne merita il meglio, soprattutto per sverginarsi, e tu non lo sei. La persona migliore possibile sono io."  
  
Danielle era rimasta a bocca aperta.  
  
"Sta scherzando?" fece incredula verso le sue amiche: "No, ditemi che sta scherzando, che è sotto Confundus o qualcosa, perché non è possibile. Liam ha una testa e un cuore, può decidere da solo! O no?"  
  
"Naturalmente, tesoro. Ma sai, credo che quella specie di nido di capelli crespi e arruffati che non vedono balsamo da prima della Prima Guerra Magica che ti ritrovi in testa gli offuschi un po' la visuale!" ribattè mordace Louis.  
  
"Per lo meno io non vado in giro conciata come una troia di infima categoria! Niente lasciato all'imaginazione, le ginocchia che hanno un rapporto con i pavimenti dei bagni più stretto di quello tra il loro possessore e sua madre..." Danielle mirava evidentemente a svergognare il ragazzo o a toccare nervi scoperti.  
  
"Mia madre è fiera di me e mi ama. Al contrario di quella di qualcun'altra, che deve odiare la propria figlia con passione bruciante fino in ogni sua cellula, dato che l'ha generata con un simile naso e l'ha cresciuta con spocchia e mancanza di buon senso. In più, che ne sai tu delle mie abitudini sessuali, quando non conosci nemmeno le tue, frigida!" Louis si stava riscaldando, la Peazer si stava ficcando in una situazione pericolosa.  
  
"Almeno non sono una troia che va bene per una solo scopata." fu la risposta, fiacca, della ragazza.  
  
Louis lasciò che sul suo volto germogliasse un sorriso dolce, compassionevole quasi: "È la tua unica argomentazione, eppure penso di aver dimostrato che non è un problema, posso essere costante, sul piano sessuale quanto su quello relazionale. Io e Zayn siamo amici da anni, senza mai un litigio. In più, mi sarebbe sufficente rinunciare a un paio di amicizie di cui non sentirei la mancanza avendo Payne - conosco il suo potenziale. Tu invece? Se stai con lui, sarai una donna acida, repressa, insoddisfatta che non è grado di a sua volta soddisfare il suo ragazzo. Lui diventerà depresso perché troppo buono per chiedere di più, tradirti o lasciarti. E naturalmente tu gli impedirai di accettare un parte di sé che con me invece sarebbe focale, perché entrambi sappiamo che gli piacciono anche gli uomini - puoi non volerlo ammettere, ma sai che è così. Rischi solo di trovarlo un bel giorno con la mano dentro i pantaloni del suo migliore amico. Seriamente, cosa pensi di potergli dare che io non posso? Figli? Si può adottare, il suo cuoricino Tassorosso sarebbe più che lieto di accollarsi un orfanello povero e triste. Amore, affetto, comprensione? Ogni essere umano ne è capace. Sesso? Non entriamo nemmeno in argomento, ti prego. _Felicità_? Chiedi a chi mi conosce, sono il più grande dispensatore di _gioia_ di Hogwarts. Cosa, invece, posso dargli io più di te? A parte il mio cazzo, s'intende, ed esperienze che lo lascerebbero totalmente senza forze, fiato e sperma nelle palle. Beh, tutto. Ogni singola cosa, possibilità di essere se stesso, contatti per qualunque cosa desideri, una bella iniezione d'autostima, libertà di fare ciò che vuole, indipendenza, posso anche avverare il suo sogno più proibito: il permesso _perpetuo_ per entrare in Biblioteca e nella Sezione Proibita in ogni momento in cui lo voglia... Tu, d'altro canto, sei pure bruttina, un filo di matita, un po' di mascara un velo di fondotinta...no?" concluse Louis.  
  
Danielle era scoppiata a piangere da qualche parte verso la metà, ma nessuna delle api era corsa dalla sua regina a consolarla, troppo prese dal fuco gay che gliele stava del tutto metaforicamente suonando. Zayn adorava vedere Louis impegnato in discussioni, era così appassionato. Lo eccitava da morire.  
  
Il Grifondoro osservò per un attimo la scena davanti a sé, tirò fuori un fazzoletto e si avvicinò a Danielle facendo per asciugare il suo viso e disse: "Oh, su, non reagire così, si può sistemare tutto sai? Facciamo così, con il trucco ti aiuto io e poi ti presento a qualche amico di Zayn, eh, un bel giocatore di Quidditch etero..."  
La ragazza, affrontata, naturalmente rifiutò il fazzoletto, getteandolo via con un gesto furibondo di una mano, mentre con l'altra fece per dare un ceffone a Louis. Questi, allenato dalle lotte son le sue quattro sorelline pestifere, lo schivò abilmente emettendo un "Whoah!" di sorpresa. Danielle, mancato il bersaglio, si mise a piangere più forte e corse fuori dalla Sala Comune.  
  
Louis si girò verso Zayn, confuso, aprendo le braccia come per chiedere: "Che ho fatto? Volevo solo aiutarla?". Il suo migliore amico alzò un sopracciglio e roteò gli occhi, poi gli fece cenno verso le scale dei dormitori maschile, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Louis rispose con un ghigno e si avviò verso la sua stanza, seguito dopo poco dal moro.  
  
Erano sul letto di Lou, senza magliette e impegnati in un appassionante battaglia tra mani, pantaloni, boxer ed erezioni quando la porta del dormitorio si spalancò e un Liam Payne furioso, con la camicia stropicciata e bagnata su una spalla, i capelli arruffati a occhi che fulminavano irruppe nel dormitorio. I compagni di stanza di Louis erano praticamente aggrappati al Tassorosso in un futile tentativo di trattenerlo e dietro a loro c'era la Peazer, ancora in lacrime. Louis si tirò a sedere e guardò Liam. Il Tassorosso era stravolto, immagine che subito scatenò l'immaginazione di Louis: se lo vide sotto, labbra gonfie di baci e morsi, steso su un letto e supplicante. Oh, Merlino.  
  
Purtroppo la realtà non poteva essere più lontana. Liam con tono tagliente iniziò: "Tomlinson. Io non so cosa tu voglia da me , ti ho già detto piuttosto chiaramente che. Non. Sono. Interessato. A te. Ti è più chiaro ora? Lasciami vivere in pace la mia vita. E lascia stare la mia ragazza. Vedo che hai altri metodi per tenerti occupato oltre a provarci con me e a insultare Danielle.."  
  
Louis lo guardava fintamente sconvolto e rispose: "Liam! Tutta questa rabbia repressa! Non sarai geloso spero! Ho occhi solo per te, non ti preoccupare,  tesoro, prometto. Se mi soddisfacessi tu, Zayn e io non saremmo costretti ad arrangiarci, compiendo questa specie di incesto che è fare sesso con il tuo fratello di vita."  
Zayn intanto si era posizionato seduto dietro il Grifondoro, cingendogli i fianchi con le braccia e baciandogli la spalla e il collo, fino ad appena sotto l'orecchio. Sghignazzò sotto i baffi all'affermazione del suo migliore amico, riposizionandosi per fargli sentire meglio la propria erezione contro il sedere. Incesto, sì. Louis fece un mezzo sorriso storto, abbassando gli occhi, e si lasciò andare indietro, fadendo aderire la schiena al petto di Zayn. Insieme spostarono lo sguardo su Liam da sotto le ciglia e Louis mormorò: "Però siamo bellissimi insieme, vero?"  
  
Il povero Payne sembrava sull'orlo dell'attacco di cuore o dell'orgasmo spontaneo. Danielle era rossa in viso, no si capiva se per la rabbia, per le lacrime o per l'eccitazione.  
Il Tassorosso si lasciò scappare in un respiro appena udibile: "Merlino sì!" per poi riprendersi subito e, assumendo una sfumatura bordeaux, farfugliare: "No! Cioè, sì, ma no, insomma...ah! Ma che importa, non è questo il punto! Tu d-devi lasciare stare Dani. P-per favore."  
  
"Ehi, ok, ok. Basta chiedere gentilmente, pacatamente e senza irrompere nella mia stanza mentre scopo." accondiscese Louis. Liam, visibilmente colto alla sprovvista, perse un battito prima di rispondere: "Sì, beh, ecco, scusateci, è che...fino a dieci minuti fa mi hanno detto che volevi me! E-e adesso, cioè, non è che mi interessi, ma, cioè..."  
  
"Non ti preoccupare, dolcezza, la tua damigella in pena non ti ha mentito. Ma se tu non mi vuoi, non pretenderai che io mi faccia venire le palle blu aspettandoti, vero?" lo placò subito Louis.  
  
"Eh, ecco, non aspettarmi. "  
  
"Non te lo posso promettere, tesoro. Scusa." disse Louis, fissandolo con uno sguardo intenso. Liam balbettò: "Ehm, sì, ok, ehm..." moltò eloquentemente. Il Grifondoro poi proseguì: "Ora, se non vi spiace, ero in una sitauazione leggermente critica prima che poco educatamente voi interrompeste. Gradirei se ve ne andaste, per cortesia."  
  
Liam arrossì ancora facendo scuse vaghe a mezza voce e andandosene, ignorando del tutto Danielle che rimase lì impalata fino a che uno dei compagni di dormitorio di Louis non chiuse la porta.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **3\. Ballo per la Commemorazione della Battaglia di Hogwarts,** _sabato 25 aprile 2009 o il Giorno in cui Manca una Settimana Al Ballo_  
  
Negli ultimi mesi Louis aveva accuratamente evitato ogni contatto diretto con Liam.  
  
E aveva invece tramato nell'ombra. Si era reso conto di aver affrontato le cose con il metodo più sbagliato possibile, l'approccio diretto e deciso. Liam era un Tassorosso, bisognava andarci piano, conquistarlo a poco a poco, compiere qualche gesto sdolcinato e dimostarsi raggiungibili ed affidabili.  
  
Per questo motivo, da un mese a quella parte Louis faceva arrivare sul comodino di Liam un rosa bianca ogni mattina (non che si infiltrasse nel dormitorio di Payne, eh, aveva solo convinto un bambino del secondo anno ad aiutarlo a compiere questo "grande gesto romantico, dolcezza, devo conquistarlo per poi sposarlo e portarlo nel mio meraviglioso palazzo a vivere felice e contento"). Gli era stata riferito dalla sua talpa (decisamente un soprannome fisiognomico data l'incredibile miopia del soggetto) che Liam adorava questa piccola sorpresa quotidiana e che conservava i petali di tutte le rose, anche quelle che erano appassite, seccandoli. Tenero.  
  
Inoltre, una volta alla settimana il Grifondoro inviava con uno dei gufi della scuola una piccola selezione di dolci di Mielandia a Liam al tavolo della colazione. Dal proprio posto al tavolo di Grifondoro controllava la reazione: Liam continuava a sorprendersi, ad arrossire e a distribuire dolci ai suoi compagni di casa. Adorabile.  
  
Naturalmente ora era il momento di fare un passo avanti e dare il colpo di grazia.  
  
Louis quella sera si diresse verso la Biblioteca ed aspettò fuori da essa con un enorme mazzo di rose rosse che Liam uscisse dopo aver finito di studiare. Quando ciò avvenne, con un sorriso esitante il Grifondoro si avvicinò.  
  
"Ciao. Queste sono per te."  
  
"C-cosa?" Liam era esterrefatto: "Louis, cosa stai facendo?"  
  
"Ti sto porgendo un mazzo di rose rosse nel bel mezzo di un corridoio anche piuttosto affollato e tu non lo stai accettando." mentre Luis aspettava infatti parecchia gente si era radunata per vedere cosa sarebbe successo.  
  
"Oh, Merlino, scusami, grazie, sono...sono, sì, stupende. Ma perché...?"  
  
"Beh, vorrei poter dire che sono un regalo del tutto disinteressato, ma in realtà queste e le altre rose che ti ho mandato e anche i dolci a colazione, hanno..uno scopo? Ok, detta così è bruttissima, mi dispiace.  L'ho fatto perché vorrei farti capire che, ehm...tengo a te. Vorrei che tu venissi al Ballo del 2 maggio con me."  
  
"Oh, Merlino con le mutande a fiori."  
  
"Non ha l'aria di essere una risposta affermativa."  
  
"Oh Merlino. Io, non so cosa dire, non so... Merlino."  
  
"Beh, non è così difficile, devi solo dire di sì. O di no. Preferirei di sì, ad essere sincero."                                                                                                                                  
  
"Lo posso immaginare. Io...Louis, ti voglio davvero ringraziare, queste rose sono bellissime e tutti i tuoi regali sono stati dei pensieri dolcissimi, assolutamente adorabili." iniziò Liam: "Il Ballo...ecco, io, non posso accettare il tuo invito. Ci vado con Dani. Ma ti giuro, sei stato carinissimo, non sei tu..."  
  
Non sei tu, sono io. La frase che mai si sarebbe aspettato di sentire. Era Louis Tomlinson, l'infallibilità fatta persona in campo di uomini. Eppure, eccolo ad essere rifiutato.  
Avvertì un tocco sulla spalla, ma lo ignorò, rimanendo lì bloccato, nel mezzo del corridoio con il corpo e su quella frase con la mente.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **4\. Bagno dei Prefetti,** _venerdì 6 novembre 2009 o il Giorno in cui Louis Tomlinson ha l'Orgasmo Migliore Fino ad Allora della Sua Breve Vita_  
  
Louis aveva iniziato il settimo anno ad Hogwarts con la spilla da caposcuola appuntata al petto. Probabilmente assegnata per responsabilizzarlo e frenare la sua tendenza alle bravate, in realtà aveva solo data luogo a qualche gioco erotico con i più maliziosi tra i suoi amanti. E comportato l'accesso al Bagno dei Prefetti.  
  
Proprio questa era ora la sua meta, dopo un pomeriggio passato a conquistarsi un bel voto in Pozioni - in ginocchio davanti a Danny Riach, Corvonero del settimo anno e scopamico di Zayn, nonchè genio nella materia. E grande stronzo, visto che non si era neanche dato pena di far venire il Grifondoro. Zayn doveva educare meglio i suoi giocattoli.  
  
Louis, comunque, si era decisamente meritato un bel bagno caldo e una bella sega. Arrivato al Bagno, pronunciò la parola d'ordine ed entrò, con un piccolo brivido di aspettativa. Aprì un paio dei rubinetti della grande vasca al centro della stanza e subito nell'aria si spanse un profumo dolce di vaniglia e mandarino. Louis poi iniziò a spogliarsi velocemente. Era eccitato, ma si stava impedendo di creare qualunque tipo di frizione piacevole, voleva andare piano, rilassarsi e godersi un bell'orgasmo.  
  
Quando la vasca da bagno fu piena di acqua e bolle profumate, Louis scivolò dentro con un sospiro soddisfatto. Si immerse anche con la testa, rimanendo sott'acqua il più a lungo possibile, fino a quando non finì l'ossigeno e poi qualche secondo in più. Intanto la sua mano era andata ad circondare senza stringere la sua erezione.  
Riemerse e, per vedersi meglio, spostò un po' della schiuma dalla superficie dell'acqua. Il suo cazzo era duro, arrossato, con la cappella scoperta.  
Iniziò a muovere la mano, continuando a tenere una presa lenta, non concedendosi realmente ciò che desiderava. L'acqua scivolava tra le sue dita e la pelle del suo membro: la sensazione era deliziosa e assolutamente insufficiente, lo faceva impazzire. Allungò l'altra mano oltre i testicoli fino a sfiorare il perineo e alla sua apertura.  
  
Sì stuzzicò per qualche minuto, poi il suo autocontrollo si disintegrò e strinse il pugno attorno alla sua erezione mentre si penetrava con il primo dito. Gemette forte. Da quel momento iniziò un flusso continuo di espletivi, imprecazioni e mugolii, colonna sonora dell'imagine incredibile di Louis che si masturbava il cazzo e si scopava con l'indice.  
  
Louis aveva due dita dentro di sé quando la porta del bagno si aprì, esattamente mentre la sua voce si spezzava mentre emtteva un gemito particolarmente alto.  
Una figura entrò chiedendo con tono preoccupata: " Chi c'è? Tutto a posto?" ma si bloccò non appena vide la scena.  
  
Cazzo.  
Louis Tomlinson beccato a masturbarsi da Liam Payne. Fantastico. Un sogno. Come mandare in fumo tutti gli sforzi  per evitare l'altro ragazzo compiuti dal Grifondoro, ancora imbarazzato e cocentemente deluso dal rifiuto dell'anno precedente. Ancora troppo ferito.  
E Liam era altrettando in imbarazzo per quell'episodio, recentemente single ("Scusa, ma io ho finito Hogwarts. Ho bisogno di qualcuno più grande, Liam. Non posso stare con un ragazzino che ancora studia, non mi basta." aveva detto Danielle) e confuso riguardo ciò che voleva.  
  
Come era naturale, come sempre era avvenuto tra i due ragazzi il Tassorosso arrossì di botto, senza però riuscire a staccare gli occhi dal Grifondoro. La schiuma si era diradata e ormai non faceva molto per nascondere il corpo di Louis in tutta la sua dorata, definita, eccitata gloria. Aveva gli occhi spalancati di stupore, le pupille dilatate dal piacere e dalla voglia, il labbro inferiore incastrato tra i denti, le mani ferme in posizioni inequivocabili.  
  
Il corpo di Liam, di fronte a un'immagine così invitante, reagì di conseguenza con sommo imbarazzo di Liam, che istintivamente incrociò le gambe, attirando solo l'attenzione dell'altro ragzzo dove meno la desiderava.  
  
Louis era in panico. Di tutte le persone che potevano beccarlo...avrebbe preferito una ragazza. Anzi, la Preside McGranitt. Ma non Liam. Che sembrava sul punto di soffocare tanto era rosso in viso e che si stava cambiando posizione, irrequieto. Louis diede un'occhiata e...oh. Adesso si capiva il motivo dell'irrequietezza. Il piccolo Payne laggiù apprezzava la vista.  
  
Cazzo.  
Louis Tomlinson beccato a masturbarsi da Liam Payne che a sua volta si eccita. Fantastico. Un sogno.  
  
Seguendo un'istinto improvviso, Louis riprese a muoversi, estraendo un po' le dita dalla sua apertura per poi rispingerle dentro di sé piegandole un po'. Oh. Prostata. Ciao tesoro, carino da parte tua provocarmi quel brivido pazzesco. E farmi fare questo _suono_ , così, da troia, davanti a Liam Payne.  
Il Grifondoro riprese a muovere anche la mano sulla sua erezione ed emise un sospiro, gettando la testa all'indietro ed esponendo il collo. Si leccò le labbra. Lo _splash_ morbido dell'acqua, il suo respiro roco e qualche gemito occasionale riempivano la stanza.  
  
Liam stava zitto, mordendosi il labbro quasi a sangue. Louis in quel momento era uno spettacolo superiore per bellezza, eleganza e sensualità a qualunque sogno o fantasia avesse mai avuto. Tremava di eccitazione, e di timore per ciò che stava lentamente realizzando: gli piaceva guardare Louis, il suo membro, le sue dita che scomparivano dentro di lui, il suo ventre sodo, il petto scolpito, la sua gola esposta, la linea della sua mascella con quel velo di barba. Gli piaceva che fosse un ragazzo.  
  
Louis aveva cercato di concentrarsi sul dare spettacolo e in contemporanea sul durare più possibile; lo sguardo di Liam sul suo corpo era un segno chiaro che lo show era parecchio apprezzato, ma allo stesso tempo rendeva difficile trattenere l'orgasmo per Louis, che amava essere guardato con adorazione, e stupore, e desiderio.  
  
Era vicinissimo perciò decise che se doveva venire, almeno sarebbe venuto in modo memorabile, per entrambi.  
  
Louis rallentò i suoi movimenti cercando di calmare i battiti cardiaci e di respirare più profondamente. Quando riuscì a prendere quella che giudicò come aria sufficiente, la sua mano lasciò il suo cazzo, andando ad aggrapparsi al bordo della piscina. Scivolò sott'acqua, continuando a scoparsi con le dita e aggiungendone un'altro: la pressione maggiore sui muscoli del suo retto e il cambio di angolatura  lo fecero venire in meri secondi, la schiena che si arcuava e i fianchi che si muovevano a scatti, l'ossigeno che gli uscì di colpo dai polmoni lasciandolo a soffocare; la sensazione non fece che aumentare la forza delle scosse di piacere che gli sconvolgevano il sistema nervoso.  
  
Rimase sott'acqua  fino a quando non iniziò a vedere puntini bianchi che gli ballavano davanti agli occhi, poi riemerse, ansante. Quando ebbe ripreso fiato, estrasse le dita da dentro di sé, gemendo un po' dispiaciuto suo malgrado.  
  
Cercò con gli occhi Liam per vedere se era ancora vivo, vegeto e duro, ma il Tassorosso non era più vicino alla porta come prima. Sentì una botta vicinissima alle sue spalle e si girò di scatto trovandosi praticamente in faccia l'erezione di Liam Payne, inginocchiato sul bordo della vasca da bagno. Oh, sì.  
  
Louis alzò lo sguardo, incrociandolo con quello dell'altro ragazzo e leccandosi le labbra allusivo. La risposta tuttavia non fu quella attesa ma un pesce rosso umano che boccheggiava. Il Grifondoro alzò un sopracciglio, invitando Liam a parlare ma egli non sembrava in grado. Sospirando, allora, Louis fece la prima mossa, allungando la mano verso la cerniera dei pantaloni dell'altro.  
  
Liam, sembrando allarmato, scattò in piedi e corse via e fuori dal Bagno.  
  
Cazzo.  
Louis Tomlinson beccato a masturbarsi da Liam Payne, che a sua volta si eccita guardando ma scappa via appena gli si offre una mano. Fantastico. Un sogno.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **5\. Torre di Astronomia,** _venerdì 19 giugno 2009 o il Giorno in cui Louis Tomlinson Ha Un'Ultima Chance_  
  
Fine della scuola. Inizio dell'età adulta.  
  
Sembrava che il peso di tutti i problemi del mondo gravasse improvvisamente sulle sue spalle.  
  
A dormire non ci aveva nemmeno provato, Louis, la battaglia interiore tra paura ed eccitazione troppo furiosa.  
  
Avrebbe voluto Zayn e una delle sue canne Babbane e conversazioni filosofiche in riva al Lago Nero, ma il giorno dopo iniziavano gli esami perciò doveva restare sobrio; in più il Corvonero non avrebbe potuto capirlo, era al sesto anno, troppo piccolo, per la prima volta nella loro storia.  
  
Così Louis optò per uscire e vagare, salutando i corridoi, le statue, i dipinti, le classi di Hogwarts. Era la sua ultima notte da studente (i M.A.G.O. non contavano, esami, puah!). Doveva dire addio. Che melensaggine.  
  
Dopo aver girovagato a caso per un po', salì sulla Torre di Astronomia, a salutare il suo _lupanare_ , come era ormai famoso il luogo. Vi trovò una sorpresa: niente meno che Liam Payne .  
  
L'incidente del Bagno dei Prefetti li aveva lasciati incapaci di guardarsi in faccia, quindi Louis aveva fatto di tutto per distrarsi, eclissando l'attrazione per il Tassorosso con una serie di orgasmi non del tutto soddisfacenti.  
  
Quando vide il Tassorosso appoggiato alla balconata della torre a guardare la notte, fu tentato di voltarsi e ridiscendere le scale senza rumore, ma si disse che, visto il suo umore, tanto valeva cercare di sistemare le cose. Così si fece avanti.  
  
"In cerca di compagnia?"  
  
Louis poteva praticamente vedere il cuore di Liam saltargli in gola e il sangue gelarsi nelle sue vene. Il Tassorosso si voltò lentamente, gli occhi spalancati come quelli di un cervo davanti ai fanali di un'auto.  
  
"N-no! Oh Merlino, no, certo che no, io stavo, ecco, s-stavo solo...è l'ultima notte e di solito n-non c'è nessuno...ed è bellissimo, cioè il p-panorama, i-io...se ti do f-fastidio v-vado via, s-se d-devi..se t-ti serve, insomma, m-magari tu a-aspetti qualcuno, beh, ecco, p-posso...t-tu dovrai fare q-quello che d-devi, i-immagino..."  
                        
Louis interruppe lo sproloquio di Liam prima che questi potesserendersi troppo ridicolo (quanto era grazioso da parte sua! Quanto era premuroso!): "Sì, lo so, la vista è mozzafiato da quassù."  
  
Il Tassorosso emise uno sbuffo scettico. Louis rise un po', si avvicinò all'altro e ne imitò la posizione appoggiando i gomiti sulla balustra della balconata.  Gli disse: "Ah, so cosa pensi; ma non ho passato tutto il tempo che ho trascorso su questa torre in ginocchio! Sai che lividi!"  
  
Liam iniziò a farfugliare scuse e giustificazioni confuse: "N-no, io non...non pensavo, non intendevo...s-se ti sei offeso, ma i-io non..." ma l'altro ragazzo lo zittì ancora: "Ehi, ehi, tranquillo! Non sono offeso, non sono irritato, non sono incazzato! Lo so cosa pensa di me l'intero castello e so anche che non ho certo fatto niente per evitarlo o per far cambiare idea alle persone."  
  
"Beh..."  
  
"Oh, ti prego Liam, lascia stare, eh? Prometto che non mi butterò giù dalla Torre perché la gente pensa che io abbia facili costumi. Sono una troia, lo so, me la sono creata questa fama e me la sono pure goduta, a dirla tutta. Davvero, sono giovane, posso divertirmi e sono un bel ragazzo - lo sono, no?" interruppe il discorso, toccando con il fianco quello del Tassorosso come per sollecitare una risposta che arrivò nel rossore che salì sul volto del ragazzo, e Louis la ritenne sufficiente.  
  
"E allora non ho niente di cui lamentarmi, ho solo sfruttato le mie doti per divertirmi il più possibile. E non serve che ricominci a tentare di dire che non intendevi dire niente del genere, prima, perché ne hai tutto il diritto: Merlino, forse sei la persona che ha più diritto di rinfacciarmi di essere una troia, con il modo in cui mi sono comportato con te! Seriamente, ti ho chiesto di scopare ancora prima di rivolgerti la parola! Mi sono praticamente _lanciato_ su di te, che cazzo stavo pensando? Davvero, mi dispiace, mi sono comportato piuttosto male nei tuoi confronti. Quella volta a Hogsmeade sono stato terribile. Per non parlare di quando ho litigato con quella Danielle l'hanno scorso! Merlino, io non volevo farla piangere, poveretta...solo che odio mentire, sono estremamente franco e lei non era pronta, magari, a sentire la verità. Una cara ragazza, mi dicevano, peccato per quel nasino non proprio perfetto...e se avesse accettato il mio balsamo in prestito sono certissimo che anche i suoi capelli sarebbero diventati riccioli stupendi e non quel...quell'alveare con tanto di api che ci giravano attorno! Risolto questo, penso che per lei la vita sarebbe stata decisamente più facile, magari si sarebbe anche sciolta un po', lasciata più andare, diciamo...era un filino _rigida_ , temo. Del tipo, le temperature polari del suo corpo erano sufficienti a ghiacciare ogni bollente spirito, mi hanno detto. Ovviamente, non che io abbia mai creduto a una cosa così _meschina_ , ma, per curiosità, non è che con te si è dimostrata più... _aperta_?" si rivolse a Liam, che arrossì e guardò altrove, scuotendo impercettibilmente la testa.  
  
"Oh, tesoro, _odio_ rigirare il coltello nella piaga, ma mi si deve riconoscere che ci avevo visto giusto, allora! Tu e lei non eravate fatti per essere insieme. Che dispiacere però. Non è finita molto bene, vero? Merlino, il fatto che non fossi felice, ah! Forse è stato l'aspetto peggiore per me della vostra storia. Non credo di essere stato particolarmente bravo a dimostrarlo, ma ci tengo a te, mi sono affezionato, tra un rifiuto e l'altro..." Liam iniziò a far come per dissentire, ma Louis: "Ssssh, lascia stare quella cosa del Ballo, avevo decisamente un interesse nell'essere carino con te, no? Non credo che finirò mai di scusarmi, quei regali, quei favori, i fiori! Avrebbero dovuto essere un segno del mi affetto, ma naturalmente non sono capace di mantenermi dinisteressato nelle cose che faccio e ho trovato modo di manipolarti...non sono una bella persona, eh? Ah. Visto che ci sono, devo anche scusarmi per, ehm, il nostro _incontro_ nel Bagno dei Prefetti a inizio anno, vero? Già, beh, credo che contiuare, ehm, per la mia strada mentre eri lì non sia stata la cosa più cortese da fare. Ma vedi, se posso essere del tutto sincero, ero piuttosto _preso_ e non mi vergogno di confessarti che stavo già mezzo pensando a te, voglio, dire, mica c'è niente di male, sei stupendo! E a un certo punto, mi ti trovo lì davanti, e, ecco, non sono riuscito a resistere. Scusami. Poi, quando non ti ho più visto stavo andando in panico e pensavo che dovevo farti schifo, e poi eri lì vicino e io ero leggermente su di giri, davvero, non ho nemmeno riflettuto su quello che stavo facendo! Ma giuro che non volevo imbarazzarti o...o altro insomma. O farti arrabbiare, o mentirti, o usarti e abbandonarti, ecco. Mai." Louis concluse la tirata, mordendosi il labbro per l'anticipazione di ciò che avrebbe detto Liam.        
  
Il Tassorosso ci mise qualche secondo a rispondere: "Ehm, grazie, Louis, delle scuse e dei complimenti e..d-di aver cercato di, beh, sistemare un po' le cose t-tra di noi. S-sei carino."  
  
Dopo qualche altro momento di silenzio e dopo che un sorriso piuttosto compiaciuto si fu allargato sul viso di Louis, Liam esclamò: "Oh, dai! Non intendevo carino-carino, cioè, no! Certo che sei anche carino-carino, s-solo...carino a scusarti, ecco."  
  
Louis era scoppiato a ridere e Liam non riuscì a non imitarlo, sbottando un po' senza fiato: "Oh, ecco, di nuovo! Ma perché cazzo non riesco a parlarti come una persona normale? Ti odio perché mi metti in imbarazzo ogni volta!"  
  
"Awww, ma quanto sei adorabile! Senti, non per rovinare il clima, ma, insomma, non sarei io se non sfruttassi anche l'ultima occasione possibile per provarci..."  
  
"Oddio, no ci risiamo..."  
  
"Sempre, sem-pre. Liam James Payne, ti prego, sono due anni che te lo chiedo, penso che siano abbastanza come preliminari...esci con me?"  
  
Liam stava ancora ridendo ed era arrossito ancora ed era stupendo, specialmente in quell'atmosfera surreale di serenità e agio e luce della Luna. Louis rise con lui, a occhi chiusi e perciò non vide le labbra di Liam formare l'ennesimo "No!". Le sentì solo posarsi fugacemente sulle sue quando fece per iniziare a controbattere e spalancò gli occhi, ma Liam era già scappato.  
  
Per l'ennesima volta rifiutato e abbandonato. Quel Payne era davvero una cosa a parte.      
  
  
  
  
  
 **1\. Ministero della Magia,** _7 maggio 2011 o il Giorno in cui Liam Payne si Prende la Sua Rivincita_          
  
Louis stava aspettando di essere ricevuto da un impiegato del Comitato Scuse ai Babbani che formulasse un comunicato adatto alla sua situazione e ponesse fine al calvario di documenti e avvocati e multe e Incantesimi di Memoria.    
  
Era ridicolo, aveva rischiato di essere trascinato in un processo per aver compiuto una cosa così innocua, così piccola da essere quasi divertente! Insomma, nessuno si era fatto male. Il varano di Komodo*-ex impiegato del Blockbuster sotto casa di Harry non aveva morso nessuno. Anche se, in effetti, Lou avrebbe volentieri morso lui, specialmente visto che non gli aveva voluto dare a noleggio "HotMen CoolBoyz" insinuando che Louis non fosse maggiorenne. Peccato che Louis Tomlinson fosse doppiamente maggiorenne, nel Mondo magico e anche in quello Babbano. Quindi, quel tipo era indegno di avere forma umana vista la ridottezza del suo cervello e della sua vista. Louis puntava a Trasfiguaralo in una talpa, tuttavia gli era venuto un lucertolone e si era accontentato. Era umiliante a sufficienza.  
  
Purtroppo, altri clienti erano nel negozio e avevano visto e urlato e corso terrorizzati. La Squadra Speciale Magica era arrivata, gli Obliviatori avevano Obliviato, qualcuno aveva presumibilmente ritrasformato il tizio di Blockbuster e Louis era stato portato in cella (e quando aveva richiesto una TV Babbana per vedere "HotMen CoolBoyz" gli avevano riso in faccia). La mattina dopo era stato rilasciato, minacciato di processo e costretto a pagare una multa per evitare casini inutili. Ridicolo.  
  
E poiché all'assurdo non c'era fine, doveva anche _scusarsi_ ufficialmente con il Babbano del Blockbuster, perché era saltato fuori che era fratello di una strega nata Babbana e non serviva Obliviarlo e quindi...storie varie. Bah.  
  
Un uomo allampanato usci dall'ufficio del Comitato (finalmente, ci aveva messo _due_ ore. O venti minuti, ma non contava). Louis si rassettò la veste, si passò le dita tra i capelli, indossò il suo Sorriso Ammaliante™ ed entrò nell'antro dei leoni (...come no?! Solo un Tassorosso avrebbe potuto lavorare in un posto così barboso e insignificante, tutto il giorno a fare le proprie _scuse_ ).  
  
E un Tassorosso fu naturalmente la persona che lo accolse, salutandolo e chiedendo cosa poteva fare per lui, ma senza guardarlo poiché impegnato a compilare scartoffie.  
  
Louis sentì il suo sorriso sciogliersi, ma salutò: "Ciao Liam."  
  
Liam rischiò di soffocare - evidentemente sulla sua stessa saliva - e a tossire abbastanza forte da scuotere la scrivania.  
  
Sempre disponibile ad aiutare, Louis prese una tazza vuota dalla scrivania e fece un incantesimo di Rabbocco, passando poi il tè fumante all'altro giovane.  
  
Una volta ripreso il respiro, Liam guardò Louis, parecchio incredulo, e gli rivolse un sorriso incerto: "Ciao. Come mai qui?"  
  
"Beh, ho bisogno dei tuoi servigi, temo."  
  
"Avrei dovuto aspettarmi  di vederti qui prima o poi, considerato i casini che tu e Zayn combinavate a Hogwarts."  
  
"Eccomi qui! Ammettilo che ti sono mancato..."  
  
"Come l'acqua a un uomo nel deserto!"  
  
"Oh, ma sentiti! Adorabile. Il piccolo Payne che cresce e mi fa anche le battute. Ah, mi ricordo ancora i giorni felici in cui sgambettavi senza pensieri per Hogsmeade e ti bastava un abbraccio per andare in tilt!"  
  
Liam prontamente arrossì (come previsto) e cambiò subito atteggiamento: "... signor Tomlinson. Come posso aiutarla, allora?"  
  
Louis sbuffò: "Ti prego! Sei davvero insopportabile quando cerchi di mantenere le distanze. Merlino! Ti conosco da millenni, smettila con le formalità e parliamo un po' piuttosto! Come va la vita?"  
  
Liam, rigido, si limitò a rispondere: "Tutto bene, grazie. Spero per te sia lo stesso, ma se sei qui evidentemente non è così. Esponimi il caso, io ti do il documento da firmare e poi sei libero di andare."  
  
L'ex Grifondoro si morse un labbro, deluso dalla sbrigatività improvvisa dell'altro mago, ma eseguì ciò che gli era stato richiesto, raccontando la sua misera vicenda, senza altre frecciatine sul loro passato.  
  
Le scartoffie furono riempite, con Liam che si dimostrò estremamente sensibile nel non ridere all'assurdità del caso; Louis si ritrovò grato e intenerito dalla gentilezza dell'altro mago. Strideva con la freddezza con cui prima lo aveva zittito.  
  
"Grazie. Oh, finalmente sono un mago libero!"  
  
"Sempre lo stesso esagerato vedo."  
  
"Mi adori."  
  
"Come no. Ci vediamo Louis."  
  
"A proposito. Se ho fatto bene i miei calcoli, se io, non so, perdessi qualcosa nel tuo ufficio e ci mettessimo cinque minuti a trovarlo, non sarebbe finito il tuo turno?"  
  
"Ma tu non hai perso niente."  
  
A quelle parole Louis sorrise furbo, prese dalla tasca un falci e lo lanciò a caso nella stanza: "Oops."  
  
Liam scoppiò a ridere: "E quando saranno passati i prossimi cinque minuti e noi avremo ritrovato il tuo falci, cosa hai intenzione di fare?"  
  
"Di offrirti un bel caffè Babbano di ringraziamento da Starbucks. Lo conosci? Io ci sono andato con Harry e mi sono innamorato, fanno una cosa che si chiama Frappuccino che è..."  
  
"Conosco Starbucks. Louis."  
  
"Oh bene. Devo dimostrarmi un minimo grato dopo che mi hai reso di nuovo una persona rispettabile."  
  
"D'accordo, d'accordo! Un caffè."  
  
"Perfetto."  
  
Dieci minuti dopo i due giovani uscirono dal Paiolo Magico in abiti Babbani e chiacchierando tranquilli del prezzo oltraggioso dell'ultimo manico di scopa prodotto dalla Nimbus (per quanto veloce potesse essere una scopa, 1000 galeoni era decisamente troppo).  
  
Durante la breve passeggiata fino a Starbucks e mentre prendevano il caffè, la conversazione spaziò su altri argomenti, tutti impersonali con grande disappunto di Louis che sperava di riuscire a sapere qualcosa di più della vita di Liam; questi si stava rivelando incredibilmente bravo a evitare alcuni temi.  
  
Louis comunque si stava divertendo, Liam era evidentemente migliorato negli anni, riusciva a tenergli vagamente testa negli scambi di battute pungenti e, soprattutto, non era mai arrossito.  
  
L'ex Grifondoro non mancò di farglielo notare: "Mmh, lo sai che non sei arrossito neanche una volta oggi mentre parlavamo? A quanto pare sei cambiato. Oppure io ho perso il mio tocco..." aggiunse, leccandosi le labbra per buona misura.  
  
Puntuale, leggero rossore salì sulle guance di Liam, ma dopo qualche secondo scomparve.  
  
"Oh Merlino! Devo aver seriamente perso il mio tocco, non arrossisci! No, non è possibile! Ok, questo ha sempre funzionato: Liam?" Louis si piegò verso l'ex Tassorosso sopra il tavolino a cui erano seduti, lentamente, fissandolo negli occhi con uno sguardo assolutamente rovente.  
  
"S-sì" - oh, ecco! Il familiare balbettio imbarazzato Payne™.  
  
"Tu sei uscito con me oggi, te ne rendi conto?"  
  
Le guance di Liam presero colore, ma non abbastanza. Louis voleva un bel rossore deciso d'imbarazzo, come ai bei tempi.  
  
"E non ti ho mangiato, visto? Anche se mi piacerebbe...sai cosa dovremmo fare? Ti dovrei portare fuori a cena. Così ti faccio ubriacare un po' e poi torniamo a casa mia..." rincarò il più grande.  
  
Voilà. Liam raggiunse la sfumatura vermiglia che così tanto era mancata a Louis. Solo che quel rossore che su un Liam ancora nel pieno della pubertà risultava solo imbarazzante, sull'uomo che l'ex Grifondoro aveva davanti era allettante e allusivo.  
  
Louis non riuscì a impedire alla sua mente di parargli davanti l'immagine di un ex Tassorosso rosso per ben altri motivi, in viso e fino sul petto scolpito. I capezzoli irrigiditi e arrossati, dalle dita e dalla bocca di Louis magari? L'immagine mentale si ampliò su addominali definiti e deliziosi e su una V perfetta tra i fianchi.  
  
Louis deglutì. A malapena sentiva in sottofondo il ronzio di Liam che balbettava qualcosa come "penso"  "piacerebbe" "okay" "venerdì". La sua fantasia era troppo bella. Perché certe cose così, in tecnicolor e 3D non gli venivano in mente quando si masturbava? No, eh. Solo mentre aspettava che Liam gli rispondesse.  
  
Oh cazzo. Liam. Risposta. Ronzio.  
  
"Louis ci sei?"  
  
"Oh! Sì, sì, scusami, stavo...pensando."  
  
"Dopo avermi chiesto di uscire."  
  
"Sì."  
  
"Hai un po' di bava sull'angolo destro della bocca."  
  
Oh cazzo. Che vergogna - e che schifo. Bene. Si era fumato anche questa chance. Grazie, cervello inappropriato. Si asciugò discretamente con un tovagliolino di carta impedendosi fermamente di arrossire.  
  
"Oh, ehm, scusa."  
  
"Niente. Immagino che tu non fossi concentrato su ciò che ho detto."  
  
"Ehm, no?"  
  
"Come immaginavo. Beh, niente allora, grazie per il caffè e la chiacchierata Louis. È stato un piacere."  
  
"No, aspetta, Liam, ti prego non prendertela! Se tu sapessi a cosa pensavo..oh, ti prego, non incazzarti e andartene! Dimmi cosa mi stavi dicendo, giuro che adesso sono attento."  
  
"Beh, se proprio insisti...ma non credo che ti interessi, stavi solo scherzando prima vero? Quando mi dicevi di uscire..."  
  
"Cosa?"  
  
"Sì, ecco, dicevo" Liam era arrossito di nuovo: "non era niente. Ci vediamo pure in giro. Saluta tanto..ehm, Harry avevi detto?"  
  
"Che..che c'entra Harry?"  
  
"È il tuo ragazzo, no? Mi hai detto che volevi noleggiare il film per vederlo con lui e che vi siete innamorati da Starbucks..."  
  
"Cos-...senti, ok, non credo di aver detto niente di tutto ciò, ma sono single. Giuro. Harry è Harry Styles, il ragazzo di Zayn."  
  
"Oh. Avevo frainteso scusami, i-io non so cosa stavo pensando..." Liam tornò ad arrossire e Louis a sognare ad occhi aperti.  
  
"Comunque, prima dicevo s-solo che s-se volevi, se t-ti andava, possiamo uscire insieme. Insomma, prima l'avevo detto meglio, ma ovviamente non mi stavi ascoltando e q-quindi non c-credo ti interessi..."  
  
Louis stava boccheggiando. Louis Tomlinson stava imitando un pesce rosso, a corto di parole per la prima volta nella sua vita.  
  
Liam era quello delle prime volte.  
  
"L-Liam. Stai scherzando?"  
  
"N-no?"  
  
"D-davvero vuoi uscire con m-me?"  
  
"Oh Merlino, Louis Tomlinson incredulo e che balbetta? Si salvi chi può la fine del mondo è vicina!" scherzò Liam, evidentemente rincuorato dall'incertezza dell'ex Grifondoro: "Facciamo così. Fatti trovare al Paiolo Magico venerdì prossimo alle sette, ti porto a cena fuori. Abiti Babbani, non serve niente di troppo formale. Ci vediamo, ok? Ciao. Oh, e adoro l'azzurro cenere."  
  
Liam si alzò dal tavolo, lasciò un piccolo, velocissimo bacio sulla guancia di Louis e se ne andò.  
  
Louis era ancora in uno stato pietoso, quasi allucinato.  
  
Rimase come in trance fino a che una cameriera non andò a scuotergli una spalla, chiedendo se avesse bisogno di qualcosa.  
  
Il ragazzo pagò e se ne andò, poggiando una mano sulla guancia dove Liam l'aveva baciato, ancora scosso.  
  
Liam Payne sarebbe stato la sua morte.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Omaggio a Millie Styles, la figlia di Harry nella fan fiction "May you enjoy your new life" di V. (aimmyarrowshigh)


End file.
